


Cuddles

by TheJelliphish



Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [4]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Relationships: OC/OC, The Once-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038674
Kudos: 2





	Cuddles

“Hello, love. My family left this morning. Sorry 'bout... them. How are you?” Oncie said  
“Oh, too bad for your family… I was going to invite you all to my house but… It looks like it will be only you, what do you want to eat, love of my life?” Night said.  
“Yeah, they were sad they had to go so soon, but the weekend was over and Brett has to go to school,” Oncie agreed, then he replied “I’m fine with anything you want, dearest,”  
“You know what? Forget the dinner! It's just you right? I want cuddles!” Night wrapped Oncie in a huge hug “I NEED cuddles!!!!"  
Oncie smiled “Okay! Cuddlesss,” Oncie hugged his boyfriend back.  
“Can we cuddle at my place? We can sit together on the couch and hug and kiss all the time we want!” Night said.  
Oncie nodded “Mhm. Sounds like a plan,” He buried his face in the crook of Night’s neck.  
Night picked Oncie up and went into the house. He laid Oncie down on the couch and laid himself down on top of him “I love you,” he said, kissing Oncie.  
Oncie kissed him back “I love you too,”  
Suddenly Night turned into his wolf form “Pet me!” He barked.  
“Okay, puppy,” He pet the wolf “So soft,” Oncie smiled  
The wolf licked Oncie’s cheek “I like the pet-name ‘Puppy’,”  
“Glad you like it. I think it fits you,” Oncie said  
Night said “Thanks my fairy,”  
“Hm, that's a new one,” Oncie said, kissing Night on the nose.  
Night shifted back into human form and hugged Oncie tightly “God I love you so much! I can't live without you,”  
Oncie hugged him back “I can’t live without you either,”  
“Would you like to sleep at my place, with me tonight? Only sleep and cuddles, nothing more and nothing less I promise,” Night suggested.  
“I wouldn’t mind more,” Oncie thought “I’d love to! Thank you!” He said out loud.  
“No problem, darling. You're always welcome here,” Night said.  
“Thank you, and you are always welcome in my home,” He said, hugging Night.


End file.
